


all was golden

by VibrantVenus



Category: Ascension (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anyways, Biting, Body Worship, But y'all should read this fic its good i swear, Canon Disabled Character, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I lied so hard earlier, If you havent played the games yet i suggest you do because like??? Theyre super good, Im an angsty piece of shit, Im mad as hell, Im totally not projecting i swear, Just because she is a bit of a harder character to write, Kole deserves better, Might be a bit cringy because im not confident in my smut skills, My sweet who i love the most?, Oops?, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Sex, So yeah, Somewhat ooc aida, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why does no one on ao3 love him, Why is there no content for my sweet boy?, also like, by panic at the disco, i don't know how to feel, i wrote clit for the first time, is2g, no angst to be found here, the angst demon has been excorcised, the angst demon snuck up on me, title taken from when the day met the night, trying not to write the word pussy/vagina is surprisingly hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: "I love you," It's somewhat muffled, coming from underneath her blankets.-(With a hoarse voice, under the blankets)





	all was golden

Some days Aida wakes up overwhelmed with everything. The world is just...so much sometimes. It's okay when she has Kole around, because he holds her close and reminds her that the world isn't all bad. He'll tell her stories about feeding ducks with Seena, or a conversation he had with Jace the other day. It's enough to make her feel less like dying.

   Though they are few, it's the times where he isn't there beside her in the morning that hurt the worst. She thinks that maybe she should talk to somebody about all these feelings inside of her, but she's never done it before so they just sit inside her until it becomes too much.

   It's a normal morning, sun streaming in, no scary emotions drowning her. Kole is still asleep, and she looks over at him and thinks that he might just be the most beautiful person she's ever met in her life.

   Well, except maybe herself.

   She pulls long white hair out of her face, securing it in a thick ponytail, and slides out of bed.

   She's halfway dressed when she hears Kole begin to wake up, the blankets shifting around him, a yawn tearing from his lips. She giggles because Kole's yawn is honestly the most adorable thing, especially this early in the morning. She leans against the dresser, watching as Kole perked up at the sound of her laugh. He'd said that her laugh was one of the things that made her seem so beautiful to him, he always seemed so delighted whenever he pulled one out of her. His reactions were always so _adorable,_ and God she hadn't called anybody adorable before Sky.

   She's musing over this when she hears it, "I love you," It's somewhat muffled, coming from underneath her blankets, and she decides that they've got a few hours before anyone is really going to need them. She moves closer to the bed and pulls off the pants that she'd just put on. She crawls underneath the blanket, pulling it down enough that light filtered into the crack, letting her see Kole's features. Her hand rises to cradle his cheek and her voice goes soft in the way that only happens when he's around, "I love you too, Kole." She presses her lips to his, in a soft kiss before pulling away to stare at the delightful blush on Kole's face.

   He's flushed a bright red that almost matches his hair, but then his arms are gripping her hips, pulling her into his lap as he sits up. She grins, and she's so happy her cheeks feel like they're hurting as she kisses him back. It almost shocks her, this sudden realization, that she's _happy._ Every time she comes to this conclusion it leaves her a bit awestruck, because before Tillie and Zander had appeared, before Sky had dragged her off to the Temple Ionmarsh, before all of it, _she'd just been Aida._ Aida who didn't understand all of these emotions she'd felt, how strongly she'd felt them all. Before all of this, she'd been numb, afraid of feeling anything, and now look at her, in love.

   She almost feels like she doesn't deserve it, because her brother had to die for her to be able to feel all of this, she had to murder her own blood, one of the only blood relatives she had left. Even before her brother, all the shit she had done, all the stealing and lying, leading men on just to rob them blind, she didn't deserve to be with someone as kind as Kole.

   Kole realizes she's having a panic attack before she does. He let's go of her hips and grabs her hands instead, placing them over his heart, "Aida, Aida breath, you are safe, look feel my heartbeat, feel how steady it is." Slowly her overpowered emotions settle down, and she wishes she could be fucking normal for just one goddamn day, Kole shouldn't have to deal with this shit, she thinks. She can feel his chest underneath her hands, his skin is smooth and warm and he wraps his arms around her. It feels like she's back at home with her Grandmother who was actually a maid, and it feels like something familiar and new all at once. She holds on for as long as possible, but soon a few tears spill over and her arms wrap around Kole.

   Kole's arms tighten around her and she feels safe. She knows Kole wouldn't-that he would never leave her. He's been left before and he knows how it hurts and she realizes how funny it is, that she's almost 25 years old and she's pretty sure she hates herself. "Do...Do you want to talk about it?" She's silent for a moment, because no she really doesn't want to talk about it but it's Kole, and if it were anyone else she'd laugh and ask them what they were talking about. She sighs and nods into his neck, knowing he can feel the motion and understood that this was an affirmation to his half request.

   "Some days, I just," she sighs, "Some days everything is just too much. I just, God I killed my fucking brother, who _does that. Why would you stay with somebody that can kill their own family?!_ _"_ He sighs, pulls her closer until her chest is pressed against his own, not an inch of space between them, "Aida, I know this may not be what you want to hear, but it's _okay_ to feel bad. He was beyond redemption, you understood this and did what you had to to protect your allies." She nods against his neck, but he knows she doesn't feel it, and he can admit that he understands. She feels ugly, like a monster, she looks in the mirror and her hands drip with blood, he understands because he's hurt people as well, has had to listen to the final breath or the final heartbeat whenever he completed any task Diego gave him.

   He understands despising what he is, and maybe that's all she needs.

   He untangles himself from her grip, laying her down gently on the bed. "If you want me to stop, tell me, but right now I want you to feel the way I feel whenever I'm around you." She makes no protest, so he moves forward, moving his hands around until they connected with her sides. He trailed his fingers softly down the side of the cotton shirt she was wearing, his finger sliding underneath the hem to skim along the side of her ribs. He hears her heart rate pick up, the sound of her breathing hitching. His hands trail upwards, taking her shirt along with it, her hands move to help him remove the offending top. His fingers dance along the edge of her breast before rising to her face, he places a kiss on her lips, her eye lids, her cheeks. He hears her sigh of content and smiles softly, his hands move to her collarbone and he lays a kiss on her throat, her shoulders.

   He kisses every scar he can find, before placing quick kisses on each breast, his hands gliding down to her hips. He kisses a trail down to he bellybutton, kissing each scar his lips pass over, she arches underneath his grip, but he doesn't let go. He'll never let go, not unless she asks him to. She moans softly when his teeth scrape the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, his fingers pulling her underwear off as he kisses his way down her leg.

   He can't see it but he knows she is bare for him.

   He leans forward over more, his fingers trailing along the soft planes of her face. His thumb runs along the side of her cheek, along the bridge of her nose. Rubs across the soft skin of her lips. His lips lower to her throat once more, and when he bites down he can hear her gasp, it's a soft sound, but her moan becomes longer the harder his teeth dig into her throat. She's gasping softly when he releases her throat and he's momentarily pleased with himself as he slides down her body, wrapping her legs around his neck.

   She wiggles in his grip, a protest dying in her throat as his tongue glides against her wetness. He swirls his tongue around the bundle of nerves in front of him, relishing in the small gasping sounds she makes. He pulls back momentarily pressing a kiss against her thigh, he sucks at the skin, biting down. Her hips tighten around his neck momentarily before loosening when his lips return to her damp flesh.

   He places a kiss there too. 

   His tongue laves against her, her moans ringing like music throughout the room. He pauses when her hands card through his hair, his lips separating from the delicate flesh as she angles his face up to hers, she sighs his name, softly, and he smiles brightly. She lets his face go and he returns to his spot, his tongue pressing against her clit. His fingers rise, pressing inside of her, one and then two, and when she bucks her face against his he presses a hand against her waist, holding her down. His thumb caresses the soft skin there. Her taste is sweet, and when she comes she cries his name and it's glorious.

   He can't see her, but he imagines she's must be beautiful in this moment, flushed, and worn out of all of her fear and doubt. She pulls him closer, and when she kisses him he knows she can taste herself in his mouth. His arms cradle her against him, soft flesh meeting his own compact body. However, his hands train along her body, she had her hard spots as well. The patches of raised skin where her scars were, the slight difference in the spots where her tattoos were. The hard muscle on her arms and thighs. He's distracted from the curve of her hips by the feeling of her hands on him. He sighs softly at the pleasure that builds withing him. Shifting so they're both sitting. He has his back against the wall, and she's settled in his lap, her slick flesh pressed against him. Her breasts press against his chest, it's distracting, and for a moment it's all he can think of. Of the delicate press of her nipples against his chest, her skin molding to his. 

   The she's rising, pressing herself against the tip of his member, and it's all he can do to prevent himself from gasping as she slides down. It's hot, and he gasps her name like it's a prayer as she reaches the bottom.  His hips jerk, and she gasps, muscled arms wrapping around his shoulder as she presses her face into the crook of his neck. His hips pound against hers, and they're crying out in breathy voices. His hands run along her sides and he's pressing sloppy kisses against her neck and shoulder, slowly approaching the end.

   He can feel her tears splashing against his shoulder as she moans his name, her hands tangled in his hair, nails dragging softly against his scalp. She moans, tightening around him as she comes, and it's enough to bring him to the end. He cries out as she lays against him, trembling, and when it's over he runs a hand over her hair, holding her close as he slips out of her. They're sweaty bodies rub together, and it's unpleasant enough to force him to carry her over to the bath. 

   She does the necessary parts, twisting the knobs that he can't see, plugging the drain when the water is warm enough. Soon enough they're sitting in the water, their knees pressing against each other. He grabs a bottle, but stops when her soft hand pushes his hand towards the other bottle. He pours some of the soap into his palm, passing the bottle to Aida as he runs the thick substance through her hair. Washing each other's hair is relaxing, and when he rinses the soap out of her he feels the smile that curves against his throat. His hands trail down her back, helping along the remaining soap. Eventually they're both clean, but they linger in the bath as the water begins to clear. 

   He clears his throat, "Are you okay?" She sighs, and he knows that this is a conversation she doesn't want to have. He also knows that if he doesn't make her get it out now, it's just going to burrow it's way inside of her and make her feel worse.

   "I don't think I've been okay for a while." Her back trembles, "I just...so much has happened, and changed and I don't know how to feel about it."

   He smiles softly, his hand gliding to rest against her pace. She tilts her head, letting it rest in his large palm, "Tell me about it then," he says.

   And she does.

   

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay so in case you want to learn more about these character you can find all three chapters on impqueen.com/ascension-123.html
> 
> I really love these games and these characters tbh. I know Rin was working on a 4th but I don't know abt any current progress on it. (There's very little info about the 4th chapter on her deviantart and I think the same goes for her tumblr.)
> 
> Also, main reason I wrote this was basically just pure frustration over the lack of fics for Kole. That boy is my favorite and I adore him with my entire being.  
> THe one thing I really don't like about how I wrote this is the transition of pov's??? It starts off as Aida's pov and then it becomes Kole's pov????? Ugh.  
> Guys I've been writing this since like, August, send help.


End file.
